disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anastasia Tremaine
Anastasia Tremaine is Cinderella's younger stepsister, Drizella's younger sister, and Lady Tremaine's youngest daughter, and one of the two tertiary antagonists in Disney's 1950 film Cinderella and its two sequels. She was originally voiced by Lucille Bliss. Personality In the first movie, Anastasia was portrayed as being just as selfish and spoiled as her sister Drizella. However, her character is fleshed out considerably in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True and Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, showing that, while her mother is a socialite, she is more interested in finding somebody who will love her for who she is. While she is indeed ungraceful and rather ugly in the first movie, as she becomes a more sympathetic character, she is portrayed as being only plain (compared to the beauty of Cinderella) rather than ugly. Her hair is seen as red and curly (styling into long ringlets and bangs). Her relationship with Cinderella was incredibly strained in the original film, but the sequel shows that Cinderella was able to let bygones be bygones. However, Anastasia still felt some envy of Cinderella's incredible beauty as she was shown to be hesitant in gaining Cinderella's help to woo the local Baker, with whom she fell in love. It is possible that she was favored by Lady Tremaine, as in the third film, Lady Tremaine chose Anastasia to wear the slipper, and marry the prince, when she altered history using the Fairy Godmother's wand. However, Anastasia had a romantic side, as she felt a desire to fall in love, at first with Prince Charming (upon whom her mother had placed a love spell to get him to love her), but realized, after speaking with Charming's father about love, that she wanted to be loved for who she herself is, not because of a spell or a trick, and defied her mother, returning the wand and apologizing for everything she'd done. This repentant act earned her forgiveness from everyone, particularly the King who wanted Anastasia to keep the seashell his own wife had given him, telling her everyone deserves love. Appearances ''Cinderella Anastasia makes her first appearance in the film ''Cinderella. Like Lady Tremaine and Drizella, she spends most of her time harassing and humiliating Cinderella, and making her life horrible. She doesn't always get along with Drizella, and the two are prone to arguments. Anastasia is shown to play the flute well. During a lesson, Cinderella presents Lady Tremaine with an invitation from the palace. The invitation details that a royal ball is to be held in honor of the prince, and that all eligible maidens are invited. When Cinderella realizes that means she can attend, Anastasia mocks the idea. She alongside Drizella are upset when Lady Tremaine seemingly agrees to allow Cinderella to go, although after their mother made clear that she only said she'll be going "if" she does some chores and has a dress ready with the implication that she intended to make sure Cinderella fails with at least getting a dress ready, she laughs with Drizella and their mother. As she and Drizella are preparing, Anastasia drops a pink sash, which the mice take in order to make Cinderella's mother's dress (narrowly avoiding Lucifer in the process). That night, Lady Tremaine subtly points out the sash on Cinderella's dress, enraging Anastasia into tearing Cinderella's dress to shreds. Anastasia then goes to the ball, along with her mother and sister, but like Drizella, she fails to catch the Prince's eye. The next morning, Lady Tremaine forcefully awakens Anastasia, announcing that the Grand Duke is coming to the house. He has been ordered to try a glass slipper onto the foot of every maiden, in an attempt to find the mystery girl the prince fell in "love" with at the ball. When the Grand Duke arrives to their home to see if the slipper fits or not, Anastasia's large foot proves to be too big to fit into a size 4 and a half shoe. ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True In the second movie, Anastasia is the central character of the segment "An Uncommon Romance." She seems to have not changed until she meets with the town's handsome baker, who catches her interest. However, Lady Tremaine disapproves of the baker's commoner status, and tries to make her forget about the baker. As a result, Anastasia goes against her mother for the first time. When she and the baker first meet, she is embarrassed after she is kicked by a horse and sent flying into the bakery. Cinderella sees Anastasia and realizes that Anastasia has fallen for the Baker, so Cinderella decides to help bring Anastasia and the baker together. Cinderella encourages Anastasia to follow her heart, and also gives her stepsister a makeover, changing her looks for the better. As a result, the baker asks Anastasia to an upcoming ball, hosted by Cinderella. Though Lady Tremaine is displeased and attempts to drag her away, Anastasia blatantly defies her mother and remains with the baker. Her part in the movie ends with her and the baker dancing at another ball hosted this time by Cinderella, who is seen dancing with her prince. Anastasia found what she wanted: true love. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Anastasia's largest role comes in the third and presumably final film. Following Cinderella's marriage to Prince Charming, Anastasia and Drizella are stuck doing her chores. Later, Anastasia, in an attempt to avoid more work, follows Cinderella and the Prince to a picnic held by the Fairy Godmother and the mice. She is seen climbing a tree, only to fall and unknowingly grab the wand belonging to the Fairy Godmother. She rushes back to her sister and mother and shows them the wand, saying it was the answer to their prayers. Both Drizella and Lady Tremaine are skeptical until Anastasia accidentally transforms Lucifer's body into that of a goose and the Fairy Godmother (who followed Anastasia to retrieve her wand) into a stone statue. Lady Tremaine uses the wand to reverse time, to when the Grand Duke comes to their home with the glass slipper. Using the wand, Lady Tremaine alters the glass slipper so that it fits Anastasia. Anastasia is taken to the palace, where it is intended that she will marry the Prince. Though Prince Charming is certain that Anastasia was not the girl from the ball, his memories are altered by Lady Tremaine using the wand. Later on, Anastasia speaks with the King, who takes a liking to her. Apparently, Anastasia resembles his late wife, both in looks, name, and in a lack of dancing talent. The king gives Anastasia a shell, which he claims is his most precious possession. Over time, Anastasia realizes that the prince does not love her or anyone, and begins to question her mother's motives. Meanwhile, her mother's plans are revealed and the three are ordered to be arrested. Still in possession of the wand, Lady Tremaine captures Cinderella, and transforms Anastasia into a Cinderella look-alike, making her very beautiful. At the wedding, however, Anastasia's conscience gets the better of her, and she refuses to marry the Prince, much to the surprise of everyone, including Cinderella, who has escaped. Suddenly, Lady Tremaine tries to turn Cinderella and Anastasia into toads, but the Prince intervenes and reflects the magic beam with his sword so that it hits Lady Tremaine and Drizella instead, turning them into toads. Anastasia brings the real Cinderella and the Prince together and uses the wand to transform herself back to normal. Cinderella thanks Anastasia, and the two reconcile, putting their animosity behind. Together, they restore the Fairy Godmother. Anastasia later tries to return the shell to the king, stating she does not deserve it, but the king allows her to keep it, as he believes everyone deserves true love. She then hugs the king, who welcomes her into the royal family, and then watches happily as Cinderella and Prince Charming finally tie the knot. At the end of the movie, Anastasia now lives at the palace with Cinderella and the Prince, and is seen in a picture with the baker from the second film, which slightly confuses when the events of each film take place first (this can be accounted for the rewritten time-line). This saves her from becoming a scullery maid like her now-estranged mother and sister. This portrait also suggests that she and the Baker got married. House of Mouse Anastasia makes numerous appearances in the animated series ''House of Mouse. Anastasia is usually found with Drizella or Lucifer. Anastasia along with Drizella was also a part of the villains gang in the animated feature, Mickey's House of Villains. In Jiminy Cricket, she and Drizella were used as an example of negative temptations. In Ask Von Drake, she was seen trying on the slipper when Ludwig Von Drake appeared and advised the Grand Duke to try it on Cinderella. In Goofy's Valentine Date, Mortimer Mouse flirted with her and Drizella, until Lucifer attacked him. Live-action appearances ''Once Upon a Time In the ABC series ''Once Upon a Time, Anastasia appears in cameo only, portrayed by an unknown actress, as an inhabitant of the Enchanted Forest. A carriage is seen parked on the outside of her private property, and she, dressed with a purple dress, with her mother, Lady Tremaine and her sister Drizella, make their way toward it, wearing evening gowns. Lady Tremaine enters the chariot first, followed by her two daughters. ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland The Red Queen, also known as Anastasia, is one of the two main antagonists in the ABC show ''Once Upon a Time In Wonderland and she is played by Emma Rigby. The Red Queen intercept the whereabouts of Cyrus and Alice near a cliff, she has her guards grab hold of both of them. During the battle, she steps off to the side and lets her guards do most of the attacking. After they are defeated by Alice and Cyrus, the Red Queen steps forward and uses her magic to push Cyrus off the cliff. Unknown to Alice, Jafar is waiting below to catch Cyrus with a magic carpet. When Alice returns to Wonderland, the Red Queen rides out in her coach to meet the White Rabbit. She demands he come with her, and the two of them go to her castle. Once inside, she asks the Rabbit if he has brought Alice. The Rabbit affirms this to be true. In turn, the Queen orders him to continue to do her bidding, or else he will be turned into furnishing. The rabbit slinks away as the Queen smiles wickedly. Later, she encounters Jafar out on the balcony, and informs him of Alice's arrival and how everything is going as they planned it. Unexpectedly, Jafar begins to question the Queen’s usefulness and uses his magic to begin to choke her. The Queen manages to gasp out that only she knows where Alice is, and he should be wise to remember this. Jafar reluctantly stops choking her, and she flashes him a triumphant smile, reminding him Wonderland is her world, not Agrabah. From the White Rabbit, the Red Queen learns the burial spot of Cyrus' bottle an item both she and Jafar have been looking for. As per her duties to the kingdom, Red Queen sits in the throne room as petitioners bring attention to their plights. However, after a moment, she expresses boredom at listening to their problems, which causes an uproar from her subjects. Suddenly, the noise ceases as the petitioners are frozen in place. The Red Queen gets up from her throne asking if Jafar is present. Jafar appears and states he does not understand how she can take listening to people all day. The Red Queen responds it's part of the job to juggle responsibilities. He asks if she has made any progress with obtaining the location of the bottle. Coyly, she gives an affirmative response, but has doubts Jafar can do what he says he can do, which is bend the laws of magic. As she attempts to walk away from him, Jafar freezes her in place, and coldly asserts he is the one in charge, and the two of them are not involved in a partnership. He removes the freezing spell only from her head and repeats his question about the bottle's location. She manages to gasp out, though it is a lie, that the bottle is now in Mimsy Meadows under the Tum Tum Tree. Nonetheless, Jafar does not detect her lie. Believing to have received a proper answer, he removes the spell from her body entirely. On his way out, he chides her to devote more time to their plans. The Red Queen reasons she has responsibilities as a ruler and in response, Jafar frees up her time by turning all her frozen subjects in the room into piles of ash. turns all of her subjects in the room into small piles of ash. Callously, he remarks that her schedule is cleared and strolls out while the Red Queen looks on in horror. Afterwards, she receives the White Rabbit as a visitor. She questions him further on how he obtained knowledge on the bottle's true burial site. In his recollections, the White Rabbit remembers stumbling on and secretly watching Alice and Cyrus bury the bottle. To the Red Queen, he asks for his freedom after doing everything she has requested. Instead, she gives a strong rebuke and reminds him who is in charge. Triumphantly, the Red Queen comes to find Jafar in his lair interrogating Cyrus, only after he discovered the bottle's location to be false, and admits to withholding the bottle's actual whereabouts as she is tired of him holding all the cards in the deck. As she is now possession of the bottle, the Red Queen turns the tables on Jafar and calls for a change in their relationship; starting with her own promotion from lackey to equal. In the face of Jafar's humiliation and fury, she leaves him to simmer. Upon return to her castle, the Red Queen, with a smile, places the bottle carefully in a box and locks it for safekeeping. ''Cinderella'' (2015) Anastasia is played by Holliday Grainger in the re-imagining of the 1950 film. Anastasia use to wear the same clothes of Drisella, but Drisella's clothes are yellow and Anastasia's clothes are pink. She's not so smart as her sister, but, according to her, she's prettier than Drisella. She likes to draw in her free time. Anastasia doesn't like to do the housekeeping, she prefer to sleep and care for her own appearence. Video Games ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Anastasia's role in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep starts out much like her role in the original film. When a ball is held at the Castle of Dreams, all unmarried women are invited for the prince to find a bride. Anastasia, along with Drizella and Lady Tremaine, attempted to keep Cinderella from going along by giving her endless chores to finish and preventing her from finding a suitable dress. When Ven and Jaq make it for her, she and Drizella tear it apart saying she had stolen their provisions. But their plot failed when the Fairy Godmother makes a new dress and a pumpkin carriage for Cinderella to transport her to the ball. She is unable to identify Cinderella during the party as she is too far away from Anastasia to be recognized. After the ball, Prince Charming asks the Grand Duke to search for Cinderella with the glass slipper. When he finally reaches their house, Anastasia attempts to make the shoe fit her oversized foot, but Cinderella proves to be the true owner of the slipper. The Duke takes Cinderella with him back to the Castle, only to be confronted by Lady Tremaine and a powerful Unversed who intend to dispose of Cinderella. This act, however, causes the three women to be hit by one of the Unversed's attacks. Aqua then states that they were crushed by the darkness in their hearts. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille (English) and Ayumi Kida (Japanese). ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures She and Drizella were briefly mentioned by their stepsister. ''Cinderella: "I'm sure Anastasia and Drizella are still in bed." Disney Parks Anastasia was originally a rare character to spot in the Disney Parks, but in more recent years, Anastasia can be found in the Magic Kingdom park and many other locations on a daily basis. Anastasia is either with both Lady Tremaine and Drizella or only with Drizella. Along with Drizella, she is found in Fantasyland for meet-and-greets in Magic Kingdom and Disneyland Paris. In Walt Disney World, Anastasia can sometimes be found at Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa, for meet-and-greets. During Halloween at Disneyland, Anastasia takes part of the Disney Villains meet-and-greet sessions. She's not as ugly as in the movie, however, and can pose for photos (sometimes she and her sister look extremely beautiful for meet-and-greets and photo opportunities).http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RG7gV0ciYuE For entertainment, Anastasia can be seen during Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween Party and the some parades, including Celebrate A Dreams Come True Parade and Main Street Electrical Parade in Disneyland. She is also featured in Cinderella's Fairy Tale Hall. Along with Drizella and Lady Tremaine, Anastasia is prominently featured in the Disney Cruise Line show, Twice Charmed. Like most major Disney characters, Anastasia can be found in theme park merchandise as well. Gallery Trivia *Despite her reformation in the sequels, most media still depict Anastasia as a villain and she remains a member of the Disney Villains franchise along with her mother and sister, both of whom she is still seen with. *In the Charles Perrault fairy tale that the original movie is based, it was mentioned that one of the stepsisters was actually nicer to Cinderella than the other, if only somewhat. This is most likely the inspiration for Anastasia's reformation in the sequels. *Anastasia's laugh is very similar to Lady Tremaine's. *The shape of Anastasia's foot changes in two of the films. In the first movie, it was long, then in the third movie, it was fat. *In the 1950 classic Anastasia Tremaine is voiced by actress Lucille Bliss for which, she was honored 50 years later by the Young Artist Foundation with its Former Child Star "Lifetime Achievement" Award in March 2000. *Her hairstyle in the sequels is arguably similar to Ariel's. Her hair is also much longer too. *It's implied in the third movie that Anastasia became the proverbial "whipping post" at the family's chateau after Cinderella left, because at one point, Drizella suggests to Lady Tremaine that they actually beat Anastasia with a stick she found. *She is also similar to Princess Amber. Both reform from being jealous of their stepsister and become friends with their stepsister. *Anastasia is highly allergic to roses, it is shown in Cinderella III. *Anastasia was the first of Cinderella's family to hold the Fairy Godmother's wand. *According to Linda Woolverton, Anastasia and her sister Drizella are part of the reason why she removed Belle's wicked sisters in her penning of the adaptation for Beauty and the Beast, as she wanted to avoid confusion with them. *When Anastasia get's her dress torn and ruined she runs away and cries by a fountain this is a nod to Cinderella in the first movie when Cinderella cried by her fountain. *Both Anastasia and her mother Lady Tremaine wear purple. Interestingly, purple was only worn by royalty or of nobility in the era 1800's Cinderella took place implying the Tremaine household are noble. References es:Anastasia y Drizella Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Cinderella characters Category:Reformed characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Siblings Category:Heroines Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Antagonists related to protagonists Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Villains Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Teenagers Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Antagonists Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Adults Category:Disney Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Anti-heroes Category:Tertiary Antagonists